


Jealousy ...

by chameleon_soul



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: M/M, mentionning of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon_soul/pseuds/chameleon_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotsuma has doubts about Shusei's feelings for him ...  BRAND NEW FIC from me after years of not writing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy ...

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: there is mentionning of sexual intercourse in this fic 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Uragiri or its characters. They are and remain property of Odagiri Hotaru.
> 
> Author's note: I hope you will enjoy it ...
> 
> Situating the fic: Placed somewhere after Sairi and Lia have popped up at the Mansion and Hotsuma has been asked to join the basketball team at school.

**Jealousy**

 

“You don’t love me as much as I love you.”

 

Shusei’s eyebrows rose as he looked at his partner who had just come out of the basketball players’ changing room.  Hotsuma looked freshly showered and he was back dressed in his school uniform instead of the sport uniform he had just worn on the court. 

 

“And what has brought you to that conclusion?” Shusei asked casually, not moving from the spot where he was leaning against the wall.

 

Hotsuma stepped closer to his friend, an accusing finger jabbing in Shusei’s direction whilst his face was contorted in an angry, hurt and lost expression. “You’re not jealous when someone else but you touches me.  I can’t stand it when someone else is close to you but you just act as if it’s all the same to you.  You don’t care,” he voiced.

 

Shusei pushed himself off the wall and crossed the small distance that was still separating him from the hot headed blond.  “Of course it doesn’t bother me,” he stated as a matter of fact, bringing one finger under Hotsuma’s chin after which he trailed his finger down to Hotsuma’s collarbone, stopping just above the spot where the blond’s uniform hid Shusei’s brand of possession.  “I trust you and for all your adoring fans may squeal and bounce around you, at the end of the day I am the one who gets to take you home and fuck that delicious body of yours into oblivion,” he continued with a grin on his face that only got larger as he saw his partner blush due to his words.

 

“Shu-Shusei,” Hotsuma stuttered.

 

“What?  Isn’t that what you wanted to hear?” Shusei asked innocently, his finger dipping under Hotsuma’s shirt and caressing the love bite he’d given his partner the previous evening.

 

“You could have put it some other way,” Hotsuma hissed annoyed, only barely managing to hide a pout.  “What if someone had heard?”

 

Shusei shrugged undisturbed.  “I’m just stating the truth.”   

 

“Yeah, but no one at school knows that we’re a couple.”  Hotsuma tilted unconsciously his head to give Shusei’s finger better access.

 

“Toko knows.  Tsukumo, Yuki, Kuroto.”

 

“They don’t count and I still don’t see why you had to tell that spoiled brat our business.” Hotsuma’s anger flared as he heard Kuroto’s name being mentioned.

 

“He walked in on us, Hotsuma,” Shusei pulled his hand back to Hotsuma’s annoyance.  Once again that stupid shogi brat came between his and Shusei’s private time together.

 

“What had you wanted me to tell him?” Shusei continued. “That we were playing Twister without the game board or our clothes?” Shusei answered in a deadpanned voice.

 

“He’s stupid enough to have believed it,” Hotsuma retorted.  “And why didn’t he knock to begin with?”

 

“He said he did.  We just didn’t hear it.”

 

“Yeah, right,” Hotsuma huffed, crossing his arms in front of his body defensively.  “Even then, a normal person would have waited until he’d been granted access.  Not just storm inside uninvited.”

 

“You mean like you always do?” Shusei asked, his eyebrows risen and his voice dripping of sarcasm.

 

“That is different,” Hotsuma protested.

 

“Oh?” Shusei looked unimpressed at his blond partner.

 

“We’re partners.  We share.  Kuroto has no business in your room.”

 

“He’s a friend of mine, Hotsuma.”

 

“You could do better,” Hotsuma stated childishly.

 

Shusei sighed inwardly.  They’d had this conversation already a countless times and never made any progress.  Perhaps it was time to show Hotsuma s mall lesson …

 

Shusei hummed.  “You may have a point,” he started, trailing off.

 

Hotsuma perked up.  His head shot up and he looked as if he had just won the grand lot.  “I do?” he asked eagerly, trying his best to mask his happiness about Shusei’s compliance but failing miserably.

 

“Yes,” Shusei continued.  “I think Asuka was interested in going to see a movie with me.  Perhaps I should give it a chance.  Breach out a bit and make some new friends.  What do you think?”  Shusei looked seriously over at Hotsuma, his expression expectantly for Hotsuma’s opinion. 

 

Hotsuma spluttered.  This wasn’t what he had in mind at all.  He didn’t want to share Shusei at all.  Least of all with some stupid, brainless chick.  Who was this Asuka anyway?  He couldn’t remember ever having heard her name fall between the many admirers that always hung around Shusei.  But hadn’t some new girl moved here? 

 

Of course.  Hotsuma’s eyes narrowed as understanding came to him.  Shusei had naturally as school president offered to show the new girl around.  Had been extra kind to her to make her feel comfortable and at ease about the whole transfer and the devious temptress was using Shusei’s gentle nature to get her claws into him.  As if he’d allow that to happen.  That girl was in for a rude awakening.  Just wait till he spotted her tomorrow …

 

“Hotsuma?” Shusei spoke anew, his tone of voice innocent but turning quickly into a startled new uttering off his partner’s name as Hotsuma’s hand shot forward, clasped around his wrist after which the blond started to drag Shusei with him.

 

“If you want to see a movie, I’ll treat you,” Hotsuma said determinedly.  The blond kept looking forward, refusing to glance back over his shoulder at Shusei but the brunet boy could see part of the tight and stubborn line around Hotsuma’s mouth and the small blush that had crept up on his lover’s cheeks.

 

Shusei smiled to himself.  The blond truly was adorable when he was jealous.  However, he wasn’t about to let Hotsuma off the hook that easily.  “Oh,” he uttered surprised but at the same time resigned as if he hadn’t thought about that solution at all himself but was happy with the proposal.  “Okay.  I guess Asuka and I can find something else to do together.  I am sure she won’t mind.”

 

Hotsuma whirled so fast around on the ball off his feet that he took Shusei by surprise.  The blond Zweilt was bristling, his golden eyes speaking of an angry fire.  “I’ll take you,” Hotsuma exclaimed, his words uttered more loudly than usual and betraying his annoyance.  “No matter what you want to do, just ask and I’ll go with you.”

 

Shusei’s facial expression turned confused.  “But how am I supposed to get to know Asuka then better?”

 

“There is no need to get to know her any better!” Hotsuma yelled, frustrated that Shusei was making this so difficult.  Why couldn’t the brunet boy see that no good would come off leading that girl on?  “She is human.  She isn’t like us.  She isn’t a Zweilt.  She won’t get you.  Not the real you.”

 

“Shiori isn’t a Zweilt either, nor is she part of the Giou clan,” Shusei countered inoffensive.  “Still you hang out with her.”

 

“That’s different,” Hotsuma shot back.

 

“Oh?”  Shusei’s eyebrows rose questioningly.

 

“We have class duty together and she knows about us.  She knows who we are and what we do.”

 

“I doubt letting Asuku be taken by an Opast after which we rescue her would be a good suggestion for spending some free time together,” Shusei replied calm and dryly.

 

“I’m not saying that at all!” Hotsuma felt like pulling his hair out by the roots.  Why was Shusei making this so difficult?  Wasn’t the brunet supposed to be the one with the brains in their partnership?  “Just stay away from her.  You have no need for her.  You’ve got me, Yuki, Toko, Tsukumo, and the other Zweilts.”

 

Shusei furrowed his eyebrows in a confused manner.  “But you just said mere minutes ago that I could and should get better friends than our close knit circle.”

 

“I meant that shogi brat of a Kuroto!”  Hotsuma threw his hands frustrated up in the air.  “The rest is fine!”

 

“Just not Kuroto?” Shusei demanded.

 

Hotsuma crossed his arms in front of him, closed his eyes and nodded contently.  Finally Shusei got it.  “Yes,” he confirmed.

“Okay,” Shusei agreed, making Hotsuma open his eyes anew and look surprised at his partner.  That was it?  Shusei wasn’t going to put up a single fight?  Perhaps he had misunderstood Shusei’s relationship with that annoying black-haired brat.  Perhaps they weren’t as close as Hotsuma had thought …

 

Shusei pulled out his cell phone and started to scroll through his contact list.

 

“What are you doing?” Hotsuma asked confused.

 

Shusei didn’t look up as he answered.  “Looking for Sairi’s number.”

 

“What?!  Why?!”

 

This time Shusei’s golden green eyes left the screen of his phone and encountered Hotsuma’s golden ones.  “To see if he wants to hang out,” Shusei replied offhanded.  He brought the phone to his ear and awaited for the other to pick up.

 

Hotsuma’s eyes bulged out.  Shusei had to be joking …  But it soon became clear to the blond Zweilt that his partner hadn’t been kidding when he heard suddenly Sairi’s silken, smooth and seductive voice utter a greeting over the line.

 

Quick as lightening Hotsuma snatched the phone out of Shusei’s hand.  “Have you lost your mind?!” he shouted disbelieving at the surprised looking brunet.

 

“Shusei?  Are you there?” Sairi’s confused voice rose up from the device in Hotsuma’s hand and aggravated the young blond Zweilt even more.  He brought the cell phone to his own ear and said: “Wrong number,” before he impolitely broke off the call without giving Sairi a single chance to say anything anymore.

 

Shusei’s eyebrow rose.  “You do realize that was quite rude, don’t you?”

 

“He’ll live,” Hotsuma bit back.  “You on the other hand,” Hotsuma stepped up to Shusei.  His right hand with his index finger stretched out came to hover just mere inches away from Shusei’s forehead.  “Have you lost your mind?!  Of all the people to call.  Before you know it, he would have dragged you to some shady night club where you’d get wrapped up in chains and all kind of strangers would do who knows what to you!”

 

Shusei pushed Hotsuma’s accusing finger away with his own right hand.  “You’re exaggerating,” he said, stepping past his Zweilt partner and continuing their way further towards the door that would lead them outside the gymnasium.

 

Hotsuma hurried after the brunet.  “I’m not,” he said stubbornly.  “He is some damn skirt chaser with no morals at all.  He’s just some horny old fart.”  Hotsuma paused as a thought suddenly struck him.  Whilst Sairi hadn’t been on good terms with him or Kuroto, he had been quite docile and behaving around Shusei … 

 

Hotsuma glanced suspiciously sideways at Shusei.  “That bastard didn’t try anything with you, now did he?”

 

Shusei’s left eyebrow rose as he looked sideways at his blond lover.  “You are joking, right?”

 

A stubborn line set around Hotsuma’s mouth.  “No.  That pervert is a menace to everyone, especially to beautiful girls.”

 

“Well, in case you didn’t notice, I am no girl in this life anymore,” Shusei replied dryly.

 

Hotsuma turned beet red.  “I – I know that of course,” he quickly spluttered, trying to undo the damage he had unwilling clearly caused.  “I didn’t mean anything with it.  I just meant, beautiful people and you are gorgeous.  Still.  Girl or boy.  Anyone who wouldn’t see that and wouldn’t want to try something with you is clearly insane …”

 

“So you are only with me out of fear of being labelled insane otherwise?” Shusei interrupted Hotsuma’s nervous chatter.  The brunet’s facial expression stood cold and deadly. 

 

“No!”  Hotsuma felt like crying.  How could things have gone this wrong?  Why couldn’t he ever catch a break?  “You know that isn’t the reason!  Of course you are gorgeous, there is no doubt about that.  But so is Yuki.  And even that bastard of a Zess but his looks aren’t natural so that doesn’t really count.  He is cheating.  But that ain’t why I am with you.  Not the sole reason anyway.  You are kind and brave and smart and passionate and amazing …  Yes, I’d be an idiot if I didn’t want to be with you and for such a long time I was cause I couldn’t see past my guilt, but now I can and I just want to be with you.  I want to be there for you like you have been there for me.  I wanna be with you.  And I can’t explain it cause I know we say a lot of times … well you know,” Hotsuma blushed.  Even if he had told Shusei already a million times that he loved the other at the height of their passion or right afterwards, he still felt embarrassed to just blurt it out out of nowhere.  “But at times that doesn’t even cover it.  It doesn’t feel enough.  What I feel for you goes beyond that one word.  You know what I mean, don’t you?”  Hotsuma looked up and finally met Shusei’s eyes anew.  The coldness and harshness had left the brunet’s face and he wore now a mild expression, his golden green eyes shining with adoration, love and affection.

 

“You idiot,” Shusei uttered softly as he stepped up to the blond boy.  “I was just teasing you.  Of course I know that you love me – no,” Shusei shook his head, “you are right, what there is between us, goes further beyond simple love.  You are my other half in every sense of the word.  On the battle field, in life and even in death.  No matter what happens to us, I will always find you anew and come back to you.  Cause I need you.  Without you, I am nothing.  I am only half.”

 

“Shusei,” Hotsuma muttered, his own expression also softening and his eyes coming to shine with uncontained love for the boy in front of him.  He tore his eyes only a second away from Shusei to cast a quick nervous glance around before he bridged the final distance between them and kissed the other.  It was a soft touching of their lips speaking of their love for each other, their trust in each other, their acknowledgement that they needed and wanted the other just as bad as the other did.

 

When Hotsuma pulled back, Shusei looked up at him with a small smile playing around his lips.  “What was that for?”

 

A mischievous smile broke free on Hotsuma’s face.  He felt happy and giddy, as if a great weight had been lifted of his shoulders even if in a way nothing had been resolved around them.  Shusei would still play intellectual games and challenges with that annoying black bean of a Kuroto, but for the moment Hotsuma couldn’t care about that cause if it came down to it, he stood first place in Shusei’s life and in the brunet’s heart.  “Just a promise for later today,” he breathed, leaning in for another quick peck on Shusei’s lips.

 

Shusei’s smiled broadened.  “Then it is perhaps a wise idea to stop hanging around in the hall here and actually make our way back home.”

 

Hotsuma own smile widened in response.  “That’s why you are the brains out of the two of us,” he teased.

 

Shusei gave him a good heartedly punch in the arm before he turned back around and crossed the final steps to the door.

 

Hotsuma grinned and ran after his partner.  “We’re seriously going to have to work on your hitting if you call that a punch.”

 

“Don’t you worry about me when you’d better worry about yourself,” Shusei replied mysteriously, making Hotsuma frown confused.

 

Shusei pushed the door open and immediately a chorus of adoring yells rose into the air.  A large group of girls had been hanging around the outer door of the gymnasium, awaiting to catch a glimpse and hopefully a bit more from the new star basket ball player.

 

Hosuma blushed, unsure what to do as the girls kept chanting his name and holding out small papers and pens, demanding an autograph of him.

 

Shusei smiled contently at his partner.  It was nice to see Hotsuma finally be surrounded by people anew like he used to be before his God’s Voice had made itself known.  His partner had always loved people and it showed in his smile and in his eyes.  Hotsuma’s smiles these days were brighter and his eyes shone anew with sparkles of life.  The blond was radiating.

 

Shusei reached out and gave Hotsuma a gentle push between the shoulder blades so that the blond stumbled forward, off the few stairs and landed between the group of adoring female fans.  He was immediately swallowed up and Shusei watched on as Hotsuma embarrassedly accepted papers and pens and quickly scribbled messages on the papers after which he signed them.  For a moment Hotsuma’s golden eyes looked back up to where Shusei was still standing at the top of the stairs, not showing a single sign of jealousy but only giving him a content smile.  One second, Hotsuma’s heart clenched anew painfully, making him doubt the brunet’s feelings for him but then Shusei’s earlier uttered words popped back up in his mind.

 

_“I trust you and for all your adoring fans may squeal and bounce around you, at the end of the day I am the one who gets to take you home and fuck that delicious body of yours into oblivion.”_

 

Hotsuma turned beet red, swallowed and quickly lowered his head anew.  Unaware of the reason of Hotsuma’s sudden embarrassment the girls only started to squeal more, finding the strong, elusive blond even more adorable now.

 

Shusei slowly descended the stairs and strolled over to a small bench a bit further up ahead to await Hotsuma there.  Life was good for now and he had every intention of enjoying the calm whilst it lasted.  Maybe tomorrow Hotsuma would be torn away from his side or vice versa but today they were still both here with the promise of a heated night awaiting them.

 

Shusei leaned back, closed his eyes and let the soft breeze caress his uptilted face.  Yes, for now, everything was as it should be …

 

THE END

 


End file.
